Naruto: Lost Bloodline
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: during an attack by the village when naruto is 4, a strange man comes and saves him, trains him, and 9 years later, returns Naruto to Konoha. What challenges will naruto encounter? will he be accepted, will he even forgive the villigers? Naruto your pick


**Naruto: lost bloodline**

"Hey, im not a kid!" talking

'But still...i guess 4 is still a kid...' thinking

**"Naruto...your hopeless" Kyuubi talking**

**'imbicile' kyuubi thinking**

**I HEARD THAT! telepathy (not till later chapters)**

Around the villige of Konohagakure, there could be several screams of pain heard, if one looked closely, they would see that a mob had gathered closely in one of the far walls of the village. Several yells of "demon-brat" and "kyuubi" connected with "lets kill it!" could be heard as the group continued thier assault on the figure at the center of the mob. If one looked into the center, however, they would be suprised to find a little child of four being badly beaten by the mob. This child, however, did not look good, he was in severely bad shape, and was loosing blood fast. this child was also the only known child with whisker birth marks...this child was the demon container, Naruto Uzimaki

As one villiger threw a piece of glass, one of the chuunin among the ranks threw two kunai at the child, however, as the kunai and glass headed for the child, a figure dropped in on the fight. This figure was that of a 17 year old, had unruley black hair that was pulled into a short pony-tail, and black eyes blacker than coal that were hidden behind pitch-black shades. He wore a black trench-coat that looked light and a white T-shirt with a clan symbol that looked like a wierd crown with the words "HELL" written above it. On his arms, he wore black gauntlets that also doubled as fingerless gloves trimmed with blood-red, and he also wore black jeans with chains wrapped around each leg which came back up and ended under his trench. On his feet, he wore black boots with a golden steel-toe plate, and red trim. the wierd thing was the brown furry-belt that was around his waist.

The kunai was sailing fast toward the figur's back, but as they were merely several centimeters from hitting him, he dodged them, grabbed both in each hand, and threw them back at thier throwers with such force it blew both thier heads off...all in .00008th of a nano second. The entire crowd didnt notice anything until 5 seconds later, then stared at the stranger in a mix of fear, admiration, and hate.

About that time, a jounin with a katana snuck up behind the man, and tried to slice naruto, but the blade was stopped by the man's index finger.,"Tsk tsk, you should know better than to attack a child" the teen spoke in a deep voice that would, by most, be described as evil yet gentle and sexy. The jounin's eyes widened in fear, but responded,"This isnt a child, its a demon, we must kill it!" the stranger simply shook his head and picked the man up by his throat and chumked him all the way into the village of the mist.

"Well, i must be going, ill see you all in hell!", The stanger yelled to everyone, grabbed naruto and left with lightning speed. About 5,000 miles outside of konoha, near a cave, the man stopped and set naruto down. The older teen studied naruto's damage which was extensive, several cuts and bruises, a broken arm, a shattered leg, nearly 12 ribs broken, a major concusion, and a torn-out right eye. the man sighed sadly and looked at naruto in sadness.The man raised the child's shirt, and saw the seal, then cut his own thumb and using the blood and his chakra, thrust his thumb into the center of the seal, yelling "Soul Seal Release" and watched as the seal slowly desinigrated, but smiled as a soul-bind seal appeared. The man picked up the kid, and watched in amazement as the kyuubi sent chakra and healed his torn-out eye, however something was different about this eye, he noticed it had a slitted pupil as his other eye gained after it was covered with kyuubi's chakra.

The man rubbed the child's forehead and said,"You have been through so much little Naruto, you have been betrayed by your village, just as they dishonored your father and fourth hokage. I, Mouretsu Uzimaki, promise to train and protect you with my life, my nephew, Naruto"

A/n: well tell me how you liked it, im gonna update all my stories when i get time, just im busy as hell.

I have a poll on who naruto will be paired with...(no other people will be added, no yaoi)

Sakura (prep/goth) (i can do both)

Ino

Kyuubi

female haku

Kurenai (if this, understand that i will have to change the teams, as i will if you chooses Ino)

...Harem?

R&R


End file.
